


Fever and love

by Reika77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika77/pseuds/Reika77
Summary: "...Il medico aveva detto che non era nulla di grave. Un colpo di freddo, per un fisico che non era abituato all'inverno russo, sommato ad una buona dose di stanchezza. In effetti, nell'ultimo periodo, Yuri ci aveva dato sotto con gli allenamenti, forzando un po' troppo. Victor si rimproverò di non averlo fermato in tempo. Come suo coach, non doveva permettergli di strafare..."





	Fever and love

"Ehi, Yurio. Come mai mi hai chiamato?" chiese Victor rispondendo al cellulare.  
"Come sta il Porcellotto?" domandò il suo interlocutore, con il solito tono arrogante e fastidioso.  
"Ha la febbre alta."  
"Bah, quell'idiota! Si vedeva oggi che non stava bene! Poteva restarsene a letto!"  
"E' testardo. Gliel'avevo detto anch'io. Ha mollato solo quando non ce l'ha più fatta a stare in piedi."  
"E adesso, che pensi di fare, Victor? Non vorrai saltare gli allenamenti per quell'impiastro?"  
"Non succederà niente se manco a un paio di allenamenti. Non posso lasciarlo qui da solo."  
"Fai come ti pare. Piuttosto, dì al Cotoletto di darsi una mossa a guarire. Non è il periodo migliore per ammalarsi, questo!"  
"Lo so. Siamo in piena stagione agonistica. Vedrai che lo rimetterò in piedi in un paio di giorni."  
"Se lo dici tu..."  
In fondo, anche Yurio era preoccupato, e quello era il suo modo per dimostrarlo.  
Dopo aver chiuso la telefonata, Victor tornò nella stanza in cui si trovava Yuri. Aveva la febbre altissima, le guance rosso fuoco, gli occhi chiusi. I capelli gli ricadevano indietro, sul cuscino, lasciando scoperta la fronte imperlata di sudore. Appena si era messo a letto, era sprofondato in un sonno agitato. Il suo respiro era affannato. Le labbra socchiuse lo aiutavano a prendere fiato. Il medico aveva detto che non era nulla di grave. Un colpo di freddo, per un fisico che non era abituato all'inverno russo, sommato ad una buona dose di stanchezza. In effetti, nell'ultimo periodo, Yuri ci aveva dato sotto con gli allenamenti, forzando un po' troppo. Victor si rimproverò di non averlo fermato in tempo. Come suo coach, non doveva permettergli di strafare. Gli si sedette accanto e gli posò le labbra sulla fronte. Era bollente. C'era da sperare che l'antibiotico e le altre medicine facessero presto effetto. Rimanendo chinato su di lui, gli accarezzò delicatamente i capelli.  
"Ti diverti a farmi preoccupare, Yuri?" gli sussurrò con voce carezzevole.  
Quindi si rimise in piedi, ma quando fece per uscire dalla stanza, si sentì chiamare e si fermò sulla porta, voltandosi piano.  
"Victor..."  
Non si era sbagliato. Yuri lo stava chiamando nel sonno. Vide le sue labbra muoversi ancora, ma stavolta da esse uscì soltanto un soffocato lamento. Tornò a sedersi accanto a lui, gli prese una mano e gliela baciò dolcemente.  
"Sono qui, Yuri." gli disse con sollecitudine, e bastò il suono della sua voce per tranquillizzarlo, facendo comparire un lieve sorriso sul volto sofferente e pallido.  
Rimase al suo fianco diverse ore, finchè i morsi della fame non lo costrinsero a raggiungere la cucina. Era dalla mattina che non mangiava nulla, e fuori ormai era già buio. Imbastì velocemente qualcosa di commestibile con quello che c'era in frigo e fece subito ritorno da Yuri, trovando Makkachin accoccolato ai piedi del letto. Sorrise nel vedere quella scena, ed un soffuso calore invase il suo cuore, cullandolo dolcemente. Da quando Yuri era venuto a stare da lui, nel suo appartamento, dopo essersi trasferito a San Pietroburgo, sentiva di poter finalmente chiamare quel posto _"casa"_. Victor ci teneva a ricreare per Yuri l'atmosfera che lui aveva vissuto ad Hasetsu, nonostante la situazione fosse del tutto diversa. Non sopportava l'idea che potesse finire a vivere in qualche triste monolocale da solo, in una città sconosciuta. E poi, voleva averlo ancora con sè, come nei mesi trascorsi in Giappone. Ogni giorno. Insieme. Fianco a fianco.  
Un ennesimo lamento, stavolta più forte, distolse Victor dai suoi pensieri. Yuri sembrava stare davvero male. Teneva le mani premute sullo stomaco, sopra le coperte, ed il suo volto era contratto in una smorfia di dolore. Victor prese dal comodino una delle medicine che gli aveva lasciato il dottore. Delicatamente portò un braccio dietro la schiena di Yuri e lo aiutò a sollevarsi. Lo chiamò piano per farlo svegliare. Quando lo vide socchiudere gli occhi, gli porse un bicchiere d'acqua ed una pastiglia.  
"Avanti, prendi questa. Vedrai che poi starai meglio." gli disse premuroso.  
Yuri obbedì senza protestare. Victor gli prese il bicchiere dalle mani e lo aiutò a stendersi di nuovo.  
"Non devi preoccuparti per me." sussurrò il ragazzo, con voce roca.  
"Sono il tuo coach. Devo rimetterti in sesto per la prossima gara." scherzò Victor.  
"Per stanotte resto qui con te." aggiunse poi.  
Yuri gli sorrise ed infine chiuse gli occhi, mentre Victor si sistemò sulla poltrona accanto al letto, con Makkachin accucciato lì vicino.

 

Trascorsero un paio di giorni. La febbre non accennava a scendere e Victor decise di ricorrere ad un metodo piuttosto drastico che gli aveva suggerito il medico. Yuri stava vaneggiando, dicendo cose senza senso. Era in una sorta di dormiveglia più simile ad uno stato di semi incoscienza. Victor lo scoprì e lo spogliò. Lo lasciò sul letto mentre anche lui si svestiva, dopodichè lo prese in braccio, sollevandolo di peso. Lo sentì lamentarsi per il freddo. Stava tremando come una foglia.  
"Tranquillo Yuri, andrà tutto bene. Fidati di me." lo rassicurò.  
Una volta arrivati in bagno, Victor continuò a reggere Yuri con un braccio, tenendolo stretto a sé, mentre con la mano che aveva liberato aprì la doccia. L'acqua doveva essere gelida per far scendere la temperatura. Certo, una vasca sarebbe stata meglio. Ma non ce l'aveva, perciò doveva arrangiarsi così. Esitò un attimo prima di infilarsi sotto il getto freddo. Non gli piaceva l'idea di farsi una doccia ghiacciata in pieno inverno, ma doveva farlo per Yuri.  
"Victor..."  
Il respiro di Yuri gli solleticò il collo mentre lo sentiva pronunciare languidamente il suo nome.  
"Che c'è, Yuri?" gli chiese cingendogli la vita con entrambe le braccia.  
"Ti amo, Victor..."  
Victor spalancò gli occhi, incapace di rispondere. Poi ricordò che Yuri era in preda di una febbre altissima, perciò sminuì le sue parole:  
"Yuri, stai vaneggiando. Avanti, vediamo di far scendere questa febbre.".  
"Perchè non mi credi?" protestò Yuri, posando le mani sul petto di Victor e scostandosi leggermente da lui per guardarlo in viso.  
"E' la verità..." ribadì, con gli occhi socchiusi e le guance paonazze.  
"Ne parleremo dopo, ok?"  
"Va bene..."  
Alla fine Victor riuscì a trascinare il ragazzo febbricitante sotto la doccia gelata. Sentì le sue braccia stringersi forte intorno a lui, mentre un grido andò a morire sulla sua spalla, dove le labbra di Yuri erano appoggiate. 

 

Quando si furono asciugati per bene, Victor riportò Yuri nella sua stanza, gli diede qualcosa da mettersi addosso e lo fece di nuovo stendere a letto. Lo coprì con un lenzuolo e, dopo essersi anche lui rivestito, si sedette al suo fianco.  
"Scusa, ma non c'era altro modo." gli disse, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.  
"Lo so. Grazie." rispose l'altro, che pareva quasi ritornato in sè.  
"Ascolta, quello che hai detto prima..." accennò titubante Victor.  
"Ho detto qualcosa di strano?" si preoccupò Yuri "Io... non ricordo...".  
"No, tranquillo. Nulla di importante." concluse l'altro "Ora riposati e non pensare a niente.".  
Victor uscì dalla camera, soffermandosi un attimo sulla soglia per accertarsi ancora una volta delle condizioni di Yuri. Il suo viso aveva assunto un'espressione più distesa ed il respiro si era regolarizzato. Ora bisognava soltanto che la temperatura si stabilizzasse. Sarebbe tornato a controllare tra un po'. Adesso aveva anche lui bisogno di rilassarsi. Andò in cucina. Mangiò qualcosa, giusto per non restare a stomaco vuoto. Poi si sedette sul divano, dove venne raggiunto da Makkachin. Si abbandonò con la testa all'indietro. Chiuse gli occhi. Le parole di Yuri gli martellavano nella testa. Stava delirando, non doveva dargli peso... eppure, non riusciva a togliersele dalla testa. Quante volte era stato sul punto di dirgliele, e non l'aveva mai fatto? Yuri l'aveva preceduto, spiazzandolo completamente. Ma neppure se ne ricordava. Victor si chinò in avanti, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani. Makkachin gli posò il muso su di un braccio, per attirare la sua attenzione. Victor lo accarezzò distrattamente, poi si distese e provò a rilassarsi.  
A notte inoltrata Yuri si mosse barcollando verso la cucina, avvolto in una coperta. La febbre era scesa e gli era venuta un po' di fame. In salotto trovò Victor addormentato sul divano, accudito dal fedele Makkachin. Recuperò un plaid di lana e lo coprì cercando di non svegliarlo. Ma Victor si svegliò comunque.  
"Yuri, cosa ci fai qui!" esclamò stupito, scattando in piedi.  
"Sto meglio. Avevo fame..." confessò il ragazzo, strofinandosi gli occhi.  
Sembrava un pulcino spaurito e Victor cedette all'impulso di abbracciarlo. Lo strinse così forte che quasi gli tolse il respiro.  
"Mi spiace di averti fatto preoccupare." ammise mortificato Yuri.  
"L'importante è che adesso stai meglio." lo rassicurò Victor, posandogli una mano in fronte per controllare che non scottasse più.  
"Torna a letto. Ti porto qualcosa da mangiare." aggiunse, muovendosi verso la cucina.  
"Victor, aspetta!" lo fermò Yuri, come fosse stato folgorato da un'improvvisa illuminazione.  
"Cosa c'è?" domandò perplesso l'altro, voltandosi.  
"Mi avevi detto che... che ne avremmo parlato..." rispose l'interrogato, non nascondendo un certo imbarazzo. Le sue guance presero colore, e stavolta non per colpa della febbre.  
Victor spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Non credeva che Yuri potesse ricordare, considerato lo stato in cui era fino a poche ore prima. E chissà se davvero aveva ricordato tutto.  
"Non preoccuparti. Avevi la febbre alta..." lo provocò per farlo parlare.  
"Se non fosse stato per la febbre, forse non avrei mai trovato il coraggio di dirtelo!" affermò Yuri con veemenza.  
"Non sai quante volte avrei voluto farlo... ma avevo paura... non sapevo come avresti reagito." ammise poi, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo interlocutore.  
"Ah, Yuri... questo non te lo perdonerò mai." lo riprese Victor, con quel suo tono ambiguo che rendeva difficile capire se stesse scherzando o se parlasse sul serio.  
Yuri lo osservò avvicinarsi e, quando fu ad un passo da lui, deglutì a vuoto, senza riuscir ad allontanare gli occhi dai suoi. Si sentì avvampare. O gli era tornata la febbre, oppure nel suo corpo era in atto un processo di autocombustione. Il cuore gli balzò in gola nel momento in cui Victor lo abbracciò. Quell'abbraccio era diverso. Nella mente di Yuri balenò il ricordo della Coppa di Cina dell'anno precedente, di quel bacio rubato sulla pista di pattinaggio. Ora si sentiva come in quel momento. Le braccia di Victor si strinsero intorno al suo corpo e le sue labbra gli sfiorarono un orecchio. Rabbrividì, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Avrei voluto dirtelo io per primo." confessò Victor.  
"Non è giusto che l'abbia fatto tu per primo." precisò poi malizioso "Dovrai trovare un modo per farti perdonare.".  
Si sciolsero dall'abbraccio, senza tuttavia allontanarsi, e si guardarono sorridendo.  
"Allora, Yuri." proseguì Victor, piegando leggermente la testa da un lato "Come pensi di farti perdonare?".  
Yuri arrossì di nuovo e Victor gli posò le labbra sulla fronte, come a volersi accertare del motivo di quel rossore.  
"Non hai più la febbre." constatò compiaciuto, accostando la bocca a quella del ragazzo.  
Fu in quel momento che lo stomaco di Yuri decise di intromettersi, protestando rumorosamente. Victor si lasciò sfuggire una trattenuta risata, mentre Yuri avrebbe voluto sprofondare sotto terra, e vergognandosi terribilmente abbassò la testa. Victor allora gli portò una mano sotto il mento, costringendolo a sollevare il viso, e annullando la già poca distanza tra loro lo baciò, riprendendo esattamente da dove era stato interrotto. Poi si scostò di un soffio dalle sue labbra e gli sussurrò con disarmante dolcezza:  
"Ti amo, Yuri.".  
Al che Yuri si sciolse come neve al sole e si tuffò nel caldo abbraccio del compagno, posando la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
Rimasero così per un po', e stavolta a porre fine al romantico momento non fu lo stomaco di Yuri, bensì la voce di Victor:  
"Adesso torna a letto, Yuri. Devi riposare. Io ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare.".  
Il ragazzo annuì e si diresse verso la porta, ma nell'udire uno starnuto alle proprie spalle si arrestò sulla soglia della stanza, voltandosi in direzione di Victor.  
"Tutto bene?" gli chiese con una certa apprensione.  
Il diretto interessato, con un eloquente gesto della mano, gli fece intendere di non preoccuparsi e gli sorrise, mentre intanto tra sé pensava che forse quella doccia gelata gli sarebbe costata un bel raffreddore, ma anche fosse stato, ne sarebbe comunque valsa la pena.

 

 

 

 

 

Questi personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà di Mitsurō Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto. Questa storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro.


End file.
